Malia's Fight
by cmfanwriter
Summary: Malia never understood the morals of humans. She just couldn't understand why humans did what they did, but in that one moment she knew what she had to do. She had been betrayed and she needed to protect her pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up I just started with this show, and I really have only seen the Malia scenes because she if my favorite and I love Shelley Hennig, anyway I may not have every detail correctly and I have added my own spin, but if I say anything wrong just write it in a review and I'll fix it. Well review anyway haha but enjoy my first Teen Wolf fanfic :)**

Malia never felt like she had a course she had had one once, but she ended that. She was the reason that they had died, she had murdered them. Of course she hadn't meant it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. The memory of that day, of those last minutes, and seconds haunted her every time she took a breath. It was the reason she had gone into isolation, she just couldn't take the pain.

At first when Scott had turned her she was furious, she couldn't fathom why they would hurt her so much like that. She didn't know why they would want to change her back, and just wanted to be left alone. She even had to explain it to one of them as to why she was mad. They had thought that they had done her a favor, that they had helped her, they were wrong. She didn't want to be this way

That was the mentality that she had lived with since she was turned back, then she met Stiles.

Yes, she didn't like him at first, but when she got to Beacon hills she was given a warm welcome. But Stiles had helped her. Made her realize that she needed to face what happened and try to keep going. And Stiles was great about it, he didn't tell her to 'move on and forget' but to come to terms with what took place.

She didn't really know how to say it, or if she was supposed to say it, but she knew, she liked Stiles,a lot. He was her family. A extra step more than the pack. He had even helped her becoming one with that family. He was the reason that she wanted to be whole again, he was her anchor. So when he needed his best friend to be saved she knew she had to help.

Scott had been there for her and God help her if she wouldn't be there for him too.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, but something off, something just isn't right." She looks around her hoping that something will comfort her but she just cant shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. She continued to try to find peace but to no avail.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" He questioned her.

Malia stared him straight in the eye. "Hey," She grabbed his hands "Scott has made me part of the pack, part of a family. Before I would have thought 'leave him he's screwed' but you look out for family, you protect them. You taught me that. I trust you, you trust him, so I trust him."

Stiles had never loved someone so much in that moment, (sorry Stylia fans) Malia hadn't even known Scott very long and already she was willing to risk her life for his.

He couldn't help but give her a soft kiss. There was so much grace in the words she had just said. The little things she said that she didn't even know made Stiles love her more. Like her highlighter usage. The moment was the same, sweet, and so was the kiss.

"Now lets go save Scott." He said

"And Kira." Malia added.

God she was perfect to him. Just a while ago she was fine with ripping Kira limb from limb just to get a plastic doll, but here she was ready to protect her.

Malia, Liam, Peter, and Stiles entered the building, they carefully walked down hallways ready to fend off any attackers. They knew they would have to get through berzerkers, Kate, and other things just to get to Scott and Kira. And that wasn't going to be easy.

Peter was waiting for the perfect moment while walking with the group. He knew when he would strike;he would wait for the group to tire out Scott then kill him, and get the was genius,all he had to do was look like he helped fight, he would have Scott killed and after all of that he could take Malia's power too. Sure it wasn't as much as Scott's but it was family blood. And his daughter had some talent in the coyote department.

The group was walking when suddenly Malia put her arms up hitting both Stiles and Peter in the chest. Stiles the man she loved and Peter her father.

"Whats wrong?" Liam questioned.

Chills filled the air and Malia's eyes quickly changed from their normal dark brown to a sharp blue.

"Something is here." The group crouched a bit getting ready for a fight but what they heard shook them to the bone. Yes, they had seen a berzerker before, but that didn't help.

Malia had heard that noise twice before and it still terrified her. Back in Mexico when it left a gash in her and in the High School where it left her paralyzed in fear just from a single attack.

The group ran from it, until they were a safe distance.

"Stiles," She threw him Kira's sword, "find Scott and Kira." Stiles looked at her with fear. He knew he couldn't take on the monster, heck it was going to be hard for the three of them to even survive the thing let alone take it down, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty to leave her and it sure as hell scared him to leave her with this thing.

"I will come back to you. I'd never leave you Stiles." She said to him which lifting a smile form his face as he remembered when she had first said that in Mexico.

"Make sure you come back." Stiles said as he ran off to find his best friend and best friend's girlfriend.

The fight was brutal, the three of them, Malia, Liam, and Peter were throwing everything at the monster and it wouldn't go down. Then things took a turn. Liam was able to throw in a hit that got the berzerker to fall. Peter threw the knife at his daughter and both he and Liam here able to hold down the monster.

Malia raised the pointed metal and with all he might began to slash it down.

That was when she heard a noise. She recognized it as Stiles, but couldn't hear what he had screamed about.

She continued to try and plunge the object into the skull when the blade was cut at its base.

Liam and Malia looked at Kira is disbelief, both wanting a good explanation as to after their long fight Kira had taken away their upperhand.

"It's Scott!" Finally Malia heard her boyfriend's words.

The two of them looked at berzerker Scott and saw it, his eyes. Liam loosened his grip and Malia looked down at her arm in guilt. She was about to kill him. It was the one thing that Scott said they didn't had listened to her father and trusted him and she almost regretted it deeply.

Scott pushed Liam off him and he slid halfway across the floor before hitting a pile of rubble. He shook his other arm and got Peter to fly into a beam that stood nearby. Malia wasn't as lucky, the berzerker didn't appreciate the fact that she was about to kill him, he sent he an upper cut straight in the jaw and then a kick to the stomach. Malia fell to the ground hard, the wind almost being knocked out of her. She was a coyote but this berzerker was freakishly strong. She tried to stand but when she had gotten herself to one knee he picked her up and threw her across the room to where Stile stood.

"Scott, its me!" Stiles said hoping to find his best friend.

The berzerker began to cross the room to finish the group, he got close to Stiles when Malia limped in front of him, her body acting like a human shield. That's when she noticed the berzerker get a bit tired, as did everyone else, and picked up the closest thing to him, Liam.

Liam was lifted by the throat against a beam, fear evident in his eyes.

He was new to the pact, he barley had himself under control, how was he going to control this complex situation. He did the first thing he could think of, find the human.

"Scott, listen listen listen, you're not this monster, you're a werewolf, like me." He saw Scott struggle with himself.

His eyes blinked in confusion and lowered his punching arm, Liam could feel the air come back into his lungs as Scott's grip loosened. Liam slid down the column and lay there watching Scott.

The group watched Scott with different emotions

"Come on buddy fight it!" Stiles yelled

Kira was plauged with fear, she hoped Scott would beat this, she wouldn't be able to hurt him let alone kill him.

Liam knew his alpha was going to win the self battle, he had seen his strength and he would win this.

Malia had no doubt that Scott would be fine. All she could think was 'if he was strong enough to throw me like a rag doll, he can beat this skull mask thing'

All that Peter could think was his plan was looking like it was going to fail, but plans change and he could still win.

Scott shred his extra armor and was filled with a vehement hate toward one member of his 'save Scott crew'

"You." He threw daggers at Peter

The group cast there eyes down the line and ended on the father in the group.

"The only one who knew the most about berzerkers, you taught Kate, you helped her, all for power."

Malia stood in a small daze, there was no way that her father could betray her like that, he wouldn't-

"For my family's power."Peter said strongly stopping all of her thoughts.

She backed away from him with the feeling of betrayal growing inside of her, more and more by the second.

"Power to be rightfully inherited by me, not by some idiot teenage boy scout. So blinded that he wouldn't put someone down even when they needed to be, even when it was justified. You don't deserve your power."

He let out a low growl showing his eagerness to fight.

That's when the moment hit Malia. Peter wasn't her family, her pack was, and she would do anything to protect her family, her pack. She ran full speed to the man she once considered her father and did everything in her power to take him down.

She hadn't realized the gravity of the previous hits that Scott had done to her previously, but once she was running at Peter she began to feel them. They hurt every muscle inside her but she kept running to fend off this monster from her pack.

She lunged at Peter, her claws out, and teeth ready to bite, anything to hurt the man.

Peter was able to catch her attack and threw her easily. She hit the top of the door entrance and fell on a sharp piece of gravel that lay on the warehouse floor.

She groaned in pain for a couple of seconds before the pain became too much for her and she passed out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we will talk about this later." And Peter fully intended that talk to happen.

The group watched the violent encounter and the rest of the group came together ready to fight Peter.

"No." Scott quickly said. "This is our fight."

The two men lunged at each other tearing each other apart.

Stiles, however, was glued to one image;his motionless girlfriend on the ground. She took one hell of a beating. He wasn't there for the full fight but from what he saw Scott left her barley standing and Peter finished the job.

He tried to navigate himself to the other side of the room but the fight was so hectic he could barley take a step forward without risking getting hit by Peter or his best friend.

He just had to stand there and watch as she was there in unbearable pain.

The rest of the group was watching the fight in fear. Scott hadn't known the ramifications of the mask that he was wearing. It drained all of his energy, even his alpha strength was low. He was losing the battle.

That's when Peter got a good swipe in and Scott flew back breaking a wall. He bounced off the wall but didn't move. Peter saw his victory right there.

Stiles saw his moment to run across the room to Malia, and Kira to check on Scott. Liam stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't comprehend how his alpha had lost, he hadn't seen anyone as powerful before.

Stiles got to Malia and lifted her head. He pulled away when he saw blood. Yes, she would self heal, but it seemed like it would take a long time, and that she would be in a bunch of pain.

He hated to see her like that. That's when he saw a shadow cast over his body. He turned just in time to see an arm smack his back. He flew and smashed into Liam, who had started coming to attack Peter away from Malia and Stiles.

Peter took the moment to pick up his daughter and flee the group.

"MALIA!" Stiles yelled as he got up. He knew he couldn't meet Peters speed and could do nothing but stand there and watch the love of his life go away with the man he hated the most.

He looked around and saw Liam on the ground, Kira trying to wake a non-moving Scott, and the blood puddle that once had his girlfriend on top of.

"No." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a good chunk of people have viewed the story, I'm not sure if you guys liked it, but I'm hoping if I post another chapter that you guys will review and give me some feedback. To those of you who have read it, thank you I hope you loved it as much as I did, and to new readers enjoy the journey. Now for everyone, I like to end ALL of my chapters with cliffhangers so don't hate me, the suspense will kill you haha. But enough of this pointless part that I'm guessing no one reads, if fact if you do, review and let me know haha, on to the story!**

 **The Warehouse**

Stiles keeps having the last couple of minutes run on a loop in his head. The group coming to save Scott and Kira, Scott being the berzerker, the group unknowingly attacking him, Peter betraying them, Peter throwing Scoot through a wall; and his unconscious girlfriend being thrown over her evil father's shoulder and disappearing into the night.

Stiles' train of thought is interrupted when he remembers his best friend is hurt, possibly dead. He gets up from the floor where Peter threw him and runs over to Scott. His side hurts from where Peter's arm came in contact with him but it doesn't compare with the pain of the night's events.

When Stiles reaches the rest of the group Kira and Liam are already surrounding Scott, checking for any signs of life. As Stiles gets closer his steps get shorter. His best friend could be dead, how is he supposed to walk up to him when it could be the last time he ever looks at him. Swallowing his fear he takes the last steps and kneels down with his friends.

Kira is looking into her hands, which are covered in blood, Scott's blood. All she can do is weep and the sight in front of her. Liam on the other hand is taking a different approach, he keeps pumping his hands on Scott's chest, attempting to restart his heart. Stiles can only assess the situation, there was no way his friend was dead, it just couldn't be.

Millions of different explanations ran through Stiles head of what could be happening right now. His brain finds one and he sticks to it, he wasn't dead. No, well yes he was on the brink of death, his heartbeat would be very low, even low for people with super hearing to hear; but he wasn't dead, he was working on healing himself.

"Guys, he ins't dead." Stiles declares to his friends.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but I don't hear a heartbeat man." Liam says with a heavy heart

"NO, he is alive-"

"Stiles, there is no heartbeat, he is dead, please stop with whatever you are going to say, I can't handle it." Kira says. Stiles looks at her and her cheeks are puffy, eye's red, nose running, and eye's dull. She is shaking in shock and pain. Stiles quickly takes his jacket off and puts it over her shoulders.

He places his hands on her shoulders and makes her stare straight into his eyes.

"Kira, he is my best friend, I've known him all my life, I wouldn't be saying false things to save myself the pain. If Scott was dead, I'd know. And I've thought of everything before I said this, I would never plant false hope in your mind." He explains gently and continues, "He is healing himself, the battle was brutal. First he was tortured and transformed into a berzerker, then he fought you guys," He gestures to Liam, "then he had to break free from the berzerker power, and after all of that face Peter, one of the most powerful people I've ever seen fight Scott. So Scott, isn't dead just healing slowly."

"What do we do?" Kira asks, the spark in her eye lighting a bit. Its small since Scott still isn't moving or awake, but its enough.

"I say there is nothing that we can do, we just have to wait, lets go to a hotel and have him lay down until he wakes up. Liam help me get him in the truck." The two are able to drag the teenage boy to where they parked.

"Where is our other van?" Kira says looking around at the empty lot. As she continues to gaze at her surroundings she notices someone is missing. "and where is Malia?" Kira asks. She had seen Malia get hit but when Scott got hit she quickly ran to her boyfriend's side. I choice she now feels guilty about.

Stiles had been so worried about Scott that he had pushed the thought of his girlfriend out of his head, but now that Kira brought it up he can't stop the haunting memory from replaying. Peter had just revealed how he came to take Scott's power and claim the alpha spot when Malia launched in to protect him. She was sent flying and knocked out. The sight of Malia getting hurled through the air makes Stiles whimper as he can only imagine the pain she is in now.

"Peter took her." Liam says. The words bring Stiles back to reality.

"What?" Kira says her throat closing.

"Yupp, Peter took his daughter." Stiles says, the words catching in his throat. "She was unconscious after Peter hit her and after he hit Scott he took her. I don't know why though."

They all load Scott into the back and Kira goes with him. She has him rest his head on her lap giving him a nice cushion. She stokes his hair slowly and peacefully waiting in agony for his eyes to open.

Liam and Stiles sit in the front throwing ideas at each other as to why Peter would want Malia.

"Well she is his daughter." Liam tries.

"Yeah, but Scott is stronger, if he had taken him, he would have gotten more power."

"Well he also thinks that Scott is dead and that soon he will be inheriting his alpha position."

"So he is just waiting for that power to kick in and then he is going to what?"

"I don't know man sorry?" At these words Stiles can't think right. He runs his hands through his hair and over his eyes.

"There is a reason, there is a reason, there is a reason..." Stiles continues to repeat to himself.

"Hey man, do you want me to drive?"

"God no." Stiles says quickly. Liam is a little taken aback from these words.

"Its nothing against you," Stiles quickly says seeing Liam's face, "its just," Stiles sighs "if I don't focus I'll just be thinking of what Peter will be doing to Malia and I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"Okay, let me know, if you need to sleep or anything though."

"I think there is a motel near here, I remember seeing one on the way here." Liam nods and lets the drive continue in silence

 **Peter's Van**

Peter is driving as fast as he can to his secret safe house. He doesn't care what he is about to do, he knows that it is the best thing for himself. And once he has both his daughter's and Scott's power he will be unstoppable.

He pulls up to the house around an hour or so after leaving the warehouse and quickly takes Malia into the basement where he can lock her up. He knows he gave her a nice hard hit but it won't be enough to keep her asleep for a lot longer. He needs Malia to lose control. Only then can he take her power.

He brings her to the basement and chains her thoroughly. He knows that she will probably break some of the restraints so he makes sure to double and triple lock her into place. He leaves her slumped against the wall and heads back up stairs to get his equipment.

Malia wakes up to the smell of an unfamiliar place. She continues to sniff for a familiar scent and finally catches one, her father. She goes to stand up when she notices the large amount of chains on her. She tries to pull them off and realizes she cannot channel any of her strength. That doesn't stop her though, she continues to pull until she hears a voice.

"Don't strain yourself, I need you to be fully rested."

"Peter?" She tries to look around her but the area is too dark for her human eyes to see anything more than a couple of feet ahead of her.

"Yes, I need you to sleep, you need to rest up for tomorrow."

A thousand questions start to pile up in her head. 'where was she, what was happening tomorrow, how'd she get here, is everyone else okay, was Stiles okay?'

"Peter, get me out of these." A shiver runs up her spine as Peter laughs a cold and wicked laugh.

"I must have really hit your head hard." He continues to laugh.

"What are you-NO!" The night flashes back to her and she can remember his betrayal.

"You sick bastard come here so I can kill you!" Peter turns on the light temporarily blinding her.

"I see you figured things out."

"What are you doing."

"With Scott dead, and me taking in his powers I needed to take more steps to assure I'd be the most powerful werewolf alive. And I can do that through my bloodline. You were so easy to manipulate. Haha dear god, so gullible to believe that I cared, that anyone did. So I need to kill you, and then I can be the most powerful alpha."

"You could have killed me before, why wait?"

"Well, I need you to lose control, then I can kill you."

"I will never."

"Well, think of it like this: I ditched the van, took a new one, and made sure you were cleaned of any scent. The guys don't have any way to track you so I have as much time as I need to to break you. And just think, I can kill you at any time."

"Then KILL ME! I don't care."

"Well that is where you are stuck. You see, if you die right now, yes I won't get as much power as I could, but just from killing in the bloodline will help me. So if you die now you lose to me, you can try to fight me off."

Malia gives him an unsure stare.

"See if you can withstand my torture, which I'm sure someone as...delicate as you can, then you postpone when I get my strength. I'll let you think of that for a bit."

Peter leaves the room and turns off the lights. The dark was never something Malia liked. As a little kid it would torment her, and the years of isolation didn't help to stop that fear, and now that fear was heightened. She was scared.

 **The Motel**

Stiles sits at the desk with a bunch of paper lined up attempting to make connections and figure out where Peter was and just how much danger she was in. Kira sat on the bed with Scott's head on her was dabbing a damp towel across his forehead every couple of minuets to try to help his healing process. Liam was out getting them all Stiles couldn't focus on anything else that was happening.

He sat with 3 different colored pens scribbling down anything that came to his mind. He wrote for what felt like hours until Liam came into the room. Liam brought the pizza slice a left it on the plate next to Stiles. Liam knew that both Kira and Stiles were going to have a long night and would probably hate the idea of eating until the person they loved was back safely in their arms.

After 20 minutes of Liam nagging Kira removed her legs form under Scott and ate and showered. After her shower she came into the main room and lay down under the covers next to her boyfriend. It wasn't till then that the day hit her full force. She was exhausted. Almost as soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep.

Liam came up to Stiles at 11 o'clock.

"Stiles, its 11, we got here at 8, go to bed."

"I cant sleep with all of this happening." Liam could sympathize with him, Stiles wanted Scott back, not only because he was his friend, but also because he hated to see people in danger, a trait he probably got from his father. So when they got to the warehouse Liam knew Scott wasn't a trade for Malia. He needed them both.

"Alright, well at least eat something, its unhealthy, and you really need it." Without looking up Stiles grabbed the cold slice. The slice was quickly gone and Liam grabbed two more from the box placing it on the plate in front of his friend. I'm going to get some sleep, promise me you won't stay up all night."

"I'll try." As Liam was walking to the bed Stiles spoke up again, this time looking away from the desk, "Thanks Liam, today, wasn't an easy day, but you really helped."

"Of course man." Liam said before his head hit the pillow. Liam like Kira got hit with the gravity of the day and was soon asleep.

Stiles was glued to his desk. After hours of thinking the thought came to his mind.

"Yes, I got it." The victory was short lived when Stiles realized what Peter was going to do to his girlfriend. "No, Malia."

 **Peter's**

Malia was woken up harshly by her 'father'. He came down the steps and threw a large bucket of cold water on her. She jumped from the unexpected water and quickly stood up.

She cursed at herself for falling asleep, she had willed herself to stay awake forcing herself to not regain any strength or heal, but it hadn't worked. She knew she was going to have Peter torture her. She knew her pack, they never left anyone behind, they'd come for her. And she knew she wouldn't let them down. There was no way she was going to let the man who betray the group win her power, especially if he had gotten Scott's.

The water slowly dripped down her face and slid down her body. She stared straight ahead of her and the lights were turned on. That was when her eyes shook in fear.

Peter was holding a wires. But the wire was connected to a battery, a car battery. It quickly became apparent why Peter threw water at her. She may be able to withstand electrocution but this was going to be worse.

"Glad you were able to get some sleep." Malia threw daggers in his direction.

"Oh Malia, don't look at me like that. One day you may even thank me for this."

"Thank you? Why would I ever thank someone like you."

"I'm teaching you a lesson Malia, power is the most important thing, and when you see the opportunity, take it."

"I feel for you Peter, I thought my life was fucked up but obviously yours was worse. Unless there is another reason as to why you're FREAKING INSANE! AHHHHH!"

Malia's harsh words were cut short as Peter hit her with the wire's probes.

Electrocution was a pain so unimaginable. Malia screamed out with every volt that shot through her.

"You're sick!" She spit out to Peter.

"I'm doing what is justifiable to succeed." Peter said as he hit her with another huge shock of energy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She fell to the floor. She remembered being hit when she was at the echo house, but god this was much worse.

"No, no, STOP!" Malia yelled, but this time it wasn't at Peter but herself. The moon was still full, and it would be for the next 2 days. That gave Peter plenty of time to destroy her. Malia continued to yell in an attempt to get her claws to recede back into her fingers and he eyes to shift back into their brown orbs.

Peter continued to test her ability to restrain herself.

"I have to admit something darling,you are stronger than I thought, so thank you." He said grabbing her chin and sending her a wink. "But you won't last long." He threw her chin down and left the room.

Malia stayed curled in a ball huddled in the corner, the waves of electricity shooting throughout her body. She tried to fight off sleep and not let herself heal again, but she eventually seceded, letting the darkness take her.

 **Motel**

Stiles paced across the room, the noise he was making was enough to wake both Liam and Kira.

"What time is it, Stiles why are you still up?" Liam wondered. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 1 in the morning.

"This isn't good, this really is not good!"

"Stiles what's wrong!?" Kira asked seriously worried about her friend.

"Peter! Do you know what he will do to her!" He yelled two walked over to the desk and saw his elaborate mapping of what could happen.

"He is going to try and take her power! We have been teaching her control, Peter is going to try and take her control away and then take her power to make himself more powerful."

"That sick twisted bastard!" Kira fumed.

"Stiles, she won't let him." Liam said trying to calm Stiles down.

"I know that, but Peter will torture into it, she doesn't know how to withstand that. And after all the torture he will kill her."

"Then we have to find her first, Stiles we will find her first." All the people turned their heads to look at the voice. It had been Scott's.

They all ran up hugging him tightly. Kira was able to squeeze a kiss on his lips.

"Stiles, we will find her. The whole pack will come here, and we will track her down."

"Scott we need to do this fast, especially now that you're awake."

Scott gave Stiles a confused look.

"Now that you're alive Peter will soon realize it and that he won't get your alpha power, that will push him two scenarios; he will either torture Malia more in a shorter period of time in worry that he is running out of time, or..." The next words were hard for him to think, let alone say.

"Or what Stiles?" Scott asked

"Or Peter will make Malia evil, and turn her onto his side. He will break her, she will be gone. He will manipulate her and twist her reality until she works with him. She really doesn't have much time."

"Then we have to do this fast." Scott said, a new form of power surging through him. "Protect the pack."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
